ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney-MGM's All-Star Adventure Games
Disney-MGM's All Star Adventure Games is a crossover television series similar to Disney Channel Games, but has all the characters from Disney, Warner Bros., Universal, etc. and is based on the Pooh's Adventures, Littlefoot's Adventures, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures, Yogi Bear's Adventures, and the Danny's Adventures series. Characters Hosts These characters host the show everyday in each episode. *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus the Naked Mole Rat *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy) *Jiminy Cricket *Iago *Zazu and Rafiki *Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, and Bucky Team players Pooh's Adventures team Winnie the Pooh series *Winnie the Pooh (leader) *Tigger *Piglet *Eeyore *Rabbit *Owl *Kessie *Christopher Robin *Kanga *Roo *Lumpy *Darby *Buster Pokemon *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Togepi *Brock *May *Max *Drew *Dawn *Harley Spongebob Squarepants *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Gary the Snail *Larry the Lobster *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa Talespin *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie *Rebecca Cunningham Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Zummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Gruffi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Gusto Gummi Madagascar *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Marlene Tarzan *Tarzan *Jane *Professor Porter *Terk *Tantor Rock-a-Doodle *Chanticleer The Pebble and the Penguin *Hubie *Rocko *Marina The Simpsons *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Ned Flanders *Maude Flanders *Rod Flanders *Todd Flanders *Krusty the Clown *Moe Szyslak *Milhouse van Houten *Principal Skinner *Mrs. Krabappel *Barney Gumble *Carl Carlson *Lenny Leonard *Jessica Lovejoy *Patty *Selma *Itchy *Scratchy Cinderella *Cinderella Snow White *Snow White The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Sebastian Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu The Princess and the Frog *Tiana *Naveen *Louis Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Pascal *Maximus Tekken *Alisa Boskonovitch *Lars Alexxanderson *Ling Xiaoyu *Panda *Lili Rochefort Victorious *Tori Vega *Trina Vega *Robbie Shapiro *Rex *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Andre Harris Littlefoot's Adventures team The Land Before Time *Littlefoot (leader) *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Ruby *Chomper *Ali *Guido The Swan Princess *Odette *Derek *Jean-Bob *Speed *Puffin A Troll in a Central Park *Stanley Tekken *Michelle Chang *Julia Chang *King *Armor King *Craig Marduk South Park *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Butters Stotch *Clyde Donovan *Terrance and Phillip *Chef *Mr. Garrison *Mr. Mackey *Wendy Testaburger *Bebe Stevens *Terrance *Phlillip Sesame Street *Big Bird *Oscar the Grouch *Snuffy *Grover *Elmo *Zoe *Prairie Dawn *Bert *Ernie *Cookie Monster *Telly Monster *Baby Bear *The Two-Headed Monster *Rosita *Count von Count *Herry Monster *Abby Cadabby Bear in the Big Blue House *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Max Goof *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Ludwig von Drake Handy Manny *Manny Garcia Little Einsteins *Leo *June *Annie *Quincy Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Kairi *Riku *Roxas *Namine Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Baby Herman Dinosaur *Aladar *Neera *Pilo *Yar *Zini *Suri *Baylene *Eema *Url Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Lola Bunny *Tina Russo Duck *Porky Pig *Petunia Pig *Taz Mania *Sylvester the Cat *Tweety Bird *Speedy Gonzales *Pepe Le Pew *Marvin the Martian *Foghorn Leghorn Garfield *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Arlene *Nermal An American Tail *Fievel Mousekewitz (later Fievel Mousekewitz-Brisby) *Cholena *Toni Toponi *Bridget *Tiger *Tanya Mousekewitz (later Tanya Mousekewitz-Brisby) *Yasha Mousekewitz *Papa Mousekewitz *Mama Mousekewitz Beavis and Butthead *Beavis *Butthead Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Michaelangelo *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures team Peanuts *Charlie Brown (leader) *Snoopy (co-leader) *Woodstock *Lucy van Pelt *Linus van Pelt *Sally Brown *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Schroeder *Franklin *Rerun van Pelt *Freida *Violet VeggieTales *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Lara Carrot *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Jean-Claude *Phillipe *Petunia Rhubarb *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape Alice in Wonderland *Alice Peter Pan/Tinker Bell *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *Jane Darling *Michael Darling *John Darling *Tinker Bell *Fawn *Rosetta *Slivermist *Iridessa *Vidia *Periwinkle Toy Story series *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Bo Peep *Jessie *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Rex *Green Army Soldier *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Little Green Man 101 Dalmatians *Pongo *Perdita *Lucky *Cadpig *Rolly *Spot Pocahontas *Pocahontas Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora The Muppets *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Waldorf *Statler *Animal *Sam the Eagle *Rowlf the Dog *Sweetums *Thog *Scooter *Skeeter *Walter Barney and Friends *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Blue's Clues/Blue's Room *Blue *Magenta *Green Puppy *Periwinkle *Purple Kangaroo *Polka Dots *Roar E. Saurus *Fredrica All Grown-Up *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Dil Pickles *Phil De Ville *Lil De Ville *Kimi Finster *Spike *Susie Carmichael DuckTales *Scrooge McDuck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Webby *Launchpad McQuack Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers *Chip *Dale *Gadget *Monterey Jack *Zipper The Incredibles *Bob Parr *Helen Parr *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Frozone Mario series *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Yoshi *Birdo *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Rosalina Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo *Kazooie Conker's Fur Day *Conker Sonic series *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream *Cheese the Chao *Shadow *Rouge *Omega *Tikal *Big *Jet *Wave *Storm *Silver *Blaze Avenue Q *Princeton *Kate Monster *Rod *Nicky *Trekkie Monster *Mrs. Thistletwat Family Guy *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Isabella *Buford *Baljeet *Stacy Hirano *Vanessa Doofenschmirtz *Perry the Platypus iCarly *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay *Gibby Yogi Bear's Adventures team Hanna-Barbera characters *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Cindy Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Pebbles Flintstone *Dino *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *George Jetson *Jane Jetson *Judy Jetson *Elroy Jetson *Magilla Gorilla *Quickdraw McGraw *Baba Looey *Secret Squirrel *Snagglepuss Danny's Adventures team Cats Don't Dance Games *Music Group competition (Pilot only) *Track and Field *Sack Race *Bike Racing *Jumping Tricks *Basketball *Soccer *Baseball *Throw the Javelin *Swimming *Out of the Maze Category:Crossover Television series